halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Navy (RelentlessRecusant)
The UNSC Navy, otherwise known as the UNSC Defense Fleet, is one of the principal branches of the armed forces of the United Nations Space Command, and is the uniformed service of the UNSC Defense Force charged with military operations conducted in extra-atmospheric environments. Organization The highest-ranking officer of the UNSC Navy is dual-hatted as Chief of Naval Operations and Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Navy and is responsible for the oversight and direction of the entire UNSC Navy. The position of Chief of Naval Operations is an exclusive five-star command held solely by a Fleet Admiral (O-11), the only Fleet Admiral recognized in the entire UNSC Defense Force. The UNSC Navy is principally organized into five principal fleets that are responsible for naval operations within broad spatial areas of responsibility (AOR) across the Sagittarius Arm, Orion Arm, and Perseus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy — which covers nearly thirty-five thousand light-years of interstellar space, across thousands of worlds and an incalculable number of star systems and nebulae. As of the Galactic Era and the dawn of the 27th century, the five principal formations of the UNSC Navy were all four-star commands for full Navy Admirals (O-10). Each was comprised of several hundred capital warships, most over five hundred vessels in combat strength. A sixth combatant command, the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, was a joint cooperative command shared by the UNSC Special Operations Command and the UNSC Navy, and a seventh combatant command, the UNSC Strategic Weapons Command, was a unique UNSC Navy command responsible for the UNSC's weapons of mass destruction in times of galactic war. *'UNSC First Fleet' (Naval Forces Command Sol) :Area of Responsibility: Protection of the Core Worlds within fifty light-years of Earth, such as Earth and Alpha Centauri (Thebes). Permanently on assignment for the defense of crucial UNSC colonies within the Sol Sector. In the event of galactic war, the First Fleet is principally responsible for the protection of the UNSC core region and the defense of the key colonies within the vicinity of Earth, as well as Earth itself, and thus the First Fleet is popularly known as the "Home Fleet". *'UNSC Second Fleet' :Area of Responsibility: The segment of the Orion Arm that is Rim-ward of Earth, that is, between the galactic longitude of 180° and 270°. Area of responsibility covers colonies such as Alpha Orionis (Hekate) and Asphodel Meadows (47 Ursae Majoris System). Occasionally, certain Second Fleet units rotate to the Sol Sector to enforce defense of the UNSC Core Worlds. *'UNSC Third Fleet' :Area of Responsibility: The segment of the Orion Arm that is Core-ward of Earth, that is, between the galactic longitude of 30° and 120°. Area of responsibility covers colonies such as Alpha Draconis (Midgard) and Tau Capricorni (Absolution Court). Area of operations overlaps with Covenant-held territory. *'UNSC Fourth Fleet' (Naval Forces Expeditionary Command Perseus) :Area of Responsibility: The length of the Perseus Arm, in the direction of the Galactic Rim, that is, between a galactic longitude of 30° and 200°. Area of responsibility includes nebulae such as NGC 2359. Area of operation overlaps with Covenant-held territory. Occasionally, certain Fourth Fleet units rotate to support Fifth Fleet operations. *'UNSC Fifth Fleet' (Naval Forces Expeditionary Command Sagittarius) :Area of Responsibility: The length of the Sagittarius Arm, in the direction of the Galactic Core and Sagittarius A*, that is, between the galactic longitude of 60° and 200°. Area of responsibility includes worlds and nebulae such as MOA-2007-BLG-192L (Dashan) and NGC 3576 (Beryl), and even extreme contacts such as Henize 3-1357 in the Norma Arm. Area of operations overlaps with Covenant-held territory. *'UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command :Responsibility: Fleet-wide training, direction, and operation of Naval Special Operations Forces as well as development of fleet-wide capital ship unconventional warfare doctrine, such as electronic warfare. *'UNSC Strategic Weapons Command :Responsibility: Responsible for the storage, security, readiness, and deployment of all UNSC weapons of mass destruction, including nuclear weapons, biological weapons, and chemical weapons, heavily overseen by the UNSC Strategic Command and the UNSC Defense Council. All five principal fleets of the UNSC Navy were organized under UNSC Fleet Command, colloquially known as "Fleet Operations", a four-star command led by a full Navy Admiral that was responsible for liasoning with UNSC Strategic Command and coordinating fleet operations across the galaxy, as well as naval combat posturing in both times of war and times of peace. The Admiral who holds the position of Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fleet Command is generally acknowledged as the Deputy Commander of the UNSC Navy, directly assisting the Chief of Naval Operations in day-to-day strategic control of Navy capital assets. Furthermore, four other noncombatant commands are operated under the jurisdiction of the UNSC Navy: *'UNSC Naval Logistical Command' : Responsible for logistical support and sustainment of UNSC naval forces across the galaxy, and the coordination of logistical operations within each principal fleet, a three-star command led by a Vice Admiral *'UNSC Naval Training Command' : Responsible for recruitment and training of enlisted cadets and officer cadets across every single UNSC signatory colony across the galaxy, a three-star command led by a Vice Admiral *'UNSC Fleet Intelligence' (Section One) : UNSC Fleet Intelligence, colloquially known as "Section One", is a division of the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence responsible for the collection, analysis, and dissemination of naval intelligence. Although Fleet Intelligence is an ONI component, ONI maintains fleet intelligence officers that operate on all scales of UNSC Naval structure (principal fleet, echelon, battle group, and task force) that supply UNSC Navy combat components at all levels with dedicated fleet intelligence support. Collection of naval intelligence is a joint UNSC Navy-ONI venture as well, such as the ''Oracle''-class prowlers. Fleet Intelligence is a three-star command led by the Director of Fleet Intelligence, a Vice Admiral of the Office of Naval Intelligence. *[[PROGWARDIV|'UNSC Naval Progressive Warfare Command']] : A collaborative division of the UNSC Navy, UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence, and the UNSC Special Operations Command responsible for the research and development (R&D) of new naval technologies, such as weapons systems and maneuver systems, their engineering and manufacture, as well as the generation of new naval warfighting doctrine for both capital ship combatants and special warfare components. Each principal fleet is led by a full Admiral, and has several major subdivisions: a Combat Command (three-star command) responsible for the fleet's capital ships and combat operations, an Airborne Command (two-star command) responsible for the fleet's starfighters, shuttles, and drones, a Logistical Command (two-star command) responsible for the fleet's resupply and logistical sustenance, and a Naval Special Warfare Command (two-star command) responsible for UNSC Naval Special Warfare activities in support of the fleet's operations as well as unconventional naval capital warfare techniques. Furthermore, each numbered fleet has an attached fleet intelligence officer, generally a two-star Rear Admiral of the Office of Naval Intelligence, that is ONI's attache from UNSC Fleet Intelligence. Notable Officers Admiral Douglas A. Davidson, Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fifth Fleet and Commander-in-Chief, Naval Forces Expeditionary Command Sagittarius (Galactic Era) Admiral Evelyn Lake, Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fleet Command and Deputy Commander, UNSC Navy (Beyond Veil's Azure Crisis) Admiral Gerald Kingsley, Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fourth Fleet and Commander-in-Chief, Naval Forces Expeditionary Command Perseus (Galactic Era) Admiral Kawika Son, Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command (Beyond Veil's Azure Crisis) Vice Admiral Peter Thoreau, Director of Fleet Intelligence (Beyond Veil's Azure Crisis) Order of Battle Combatant Hull Classifications Carriers *''Cydonia''-class fleet carrier Cruisers *''Atlantis''-class dreadnought *''Cyclops''-class main battle cruiser *''Sojourn''-class battle cruiser *''Halycon''-class cruiser (Human-Covenant War) *''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser (Human-Covenant War) Destroyers *''Mjöllnir''-class destroyer *Guided Missile Destroyer (Human-Covenant War) Frigates *''Aegis''-class frigate *''Hermes''-class gunship *''Twilight''-class reconnaissance frigate *Guided Missile Frigate (Human-Covenant War) Warship Register *[[UNSC Adamantine|UNSC Adamantine]] (CG) *[[UNSC Adorn Ebon Throne|UNSC Adorn Ebon Throne]] (CG) *[[UNSC Angels Fall First|UNSC Angels Fall First]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Apache|UNSC Apache]] (K) *[[UNSC Arbor Vitae|UNSC Arbor Vitae]] (DDG) *[[UNSC Behind in Twilight|UNSC Behind in Twilight]] (FFR-003) *[[UNSC Beneath Shoreless Waves|UNSC Beneath Shoreless Waves]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Beside Aegean Wave|UNSC Beside Aegean Wave]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure|UNSC Beyond Veil's Azure]] (FFG-007) *[[UNSC Calyx of Night|UNSC Calyx of Night]] (SSR) *[[UNSC Centaur|UNSC Centaur]] (K) *[[UNSC Convoke Court Unseen|UNSC Convoke Court Unseen]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Clairvoyance|UNSC Clairvoyance]] (SSR) *[[UNSC Cydonia|UNSC Cydonia]] (CC) *[[UNSC Deterrent|UNSC Deterrent]] (K) *[[UNSC Excelsior|UNSC Excelsior]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Flurry|UNSC Flurry]] (K) *[[UNSC Glorious|UNSC Glorious]] (FFG) *[[UNSC In Perfect Weather|UNSC In Perfect Weather]] (FFG-819) *[[UNSC Mediator|UNSC Mediator]] (CG) *[[UNSC Memory of Harvest|UNSC Memory of Harvest]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Midsummer Night (RelentlessRecusant)|UNSC Midsummer Night]] (FFR-002) *[[UNSC Miranda Keyes|UNSC Miranda Keyes]] (CC) *[[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]] (CV-387) *[[UNSC Peacekeeper|UNSC Peacekeeper]] (DDG) *[[UNSC Point of No Return|UNSC Point of No Return]] (FFR-001) *[[UNSC Repulse|UNSC Repulse]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Shade|UNSC Shade]] (SSR) *[[UNSC Speed of Sound|UNSC Speed of Sound]] (K) *[[UNSC Strikefast|UNSC Strikefast]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Stymphalian|UNSC Stymphalian]] (DDG) *[[UNSC Thunder Break|UNSC Thunder Break]] (DDG) *[[UNSC Thunderstrike|UNSC Thunderstrike]] (K) *[[UNSC Valkyrie's Wing|UNSC Valkyrie's Wing]] (FFG) *[[UNSC Valorous|UNSC Valorous]] (CG) *[[UNSC Vishnu|UNSC Vishnu]] (CC) *[[UNSC Wipe Your Tears|UNSC Wipe Your Tears]] (FFG) Special warfare community *UNSC Naval Special Warfare (NAVSPECWAR) **UNSC Naval Special Warfare Group Six (NAVSPECWAR Six) ***"Janelia Blue" *UNSC Counterforce Task Force (CTF) Category:UNSC